Solangelo cuddle time
by Adele Bloch-Bauer
Summary: This is some light fluff about Nico and Will, I hope this will be heart-warming and enjoyable. This is my first Fanfiction, so some constructive criticism is welcomed!


**A/N:** Hi, people of the internet! I would like to present you my very first fanfic published here at . I was thinking about writing fanfics for a long time now, and I finally brought myself to actually write one. But boy, it was tough to get everything relatively right. Please tell me whether you liked this story or I should just give up on writing and bury myself deep in the ground. Also note if you'd like to turn this story more... lemony, I'd totally be into that. Please leave reviews, it would mean so much to me to have some positive/negative feedback on my writing. Of course I own nothing.

Please enjoy!

Solangelo cuddle time

The winters in Camp Half Blood were never really hars, but it was still cold outside and it snowed slightly. The snow glistened on the ground and on the rooftops, it was almost like it wanted to imitate the stars on the night sky. Even though the sky was not visible due to the thick clouds, bright light coated everything. Will always liked winter (of course not as much as summer), and Christmas was coming up rapidly. Only a few days, and the all-year-round campers will be singing Christmas carols around the campfire and giving each other small presents.

Will headed over to his boyfriend's cabin to have some alone time with him. He haven't seen him in like... two hours, and it was killing him. The hard upper layer of snow cracked under his boots and a cold breeze came out of nowhere. Will pulled his long scarf tighter on his neck and quickened his pace so he would not freeze to death, Nico would murder him for that. Finally he reached the huge black double doors of cabin thirteen, and opened in without knocking. The room was as dark as always, with beautiful polished black and gold furniture and long velvet curtains. He didn't notice Nico in the room until he saw an unusually big pile of covers on the bed.

„Hi sunshine!"

Nico jumped up from his bed when he heard his voice and gave out a surprised whimper.

„Hey, it's just me, Will."

„Oh gods, you scared me! I demand an apology." Said Nico while trying to hide his smile with a really forced-looking offended expression.

Will didn't hesitate and sprinted towards Nico and quickly gave him a long, heart-warming kiss which turned Nico's cheeks bright red, filling his face with a color of life for a second.

„Will this do it?"

„Maybe..." Said Nico, blushing like crazy.

Will got rid of his winter coat and boots, and sat next to Nico in the warm bed. Nico was wearing a v-neck pink sweater which was way too huge for him so it acted like a cape, he stole it from Will some weeks ago and refused to give it back to him. Nico looked like he just woke up, his hair stood up in messy black curls. His pale white skin seemed to glow in contrast with the dim lighting of the room. He was just beautiful today. He no longer looked like someone who's gonna die at any second, more like an angel of death. When Nico looked up at Will, his black eyes sparkled with excitement, and filled Will with warmth, even though he knew that these eyes are usually making people shiver. Who could not love this amazing boy... it was his duty to love him. And he would do everything to protect him from his demons.

„By the way, thanks for waking me. I was having nightmares again."

Will put his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him closer to his chest, so Nico could bury his head in Will's sweater.

„Would you like to tell me about it?"

„Nah, just the usual shit."

Will never really believed him when he tried to convince him that he was all right, but he has learnt that he should never push him. Comforting him and always being around him to give a steady arm to lean on was always a better way of making Nico feel good again. In some cases Nico could be the strongest of all fighters, but when he was having a hard time, you had to treat him like a fragile butterfly... who could send you to Tartarus any time. Will pulled the covers above them and dragged Nico with him under the blanket, and stroked his face gently until both of them fell asleep.

...

When Nico woke up, the sun was still shining through the opening between the heavy red curtains. It was one of the rare occasions he felt refreshed after sleeping, and it was only because his one and only lover, Will lying next to him on the bed. Whenever he slept with him, he never had nightmares. Instead, his dreams were filled with sunlight, some images of Will and pure happiness. If it would be allowed by Mr. D he would sleep with him every night. Of course this will never become a reality until they will be old enough to leave the camp and preferably live together. His blond angel was still sleeping peacefully, muttering some ununderstandable things under his breath. His chiseled cheeks cast dark shadows over his tanned skin, and his blond hair was positioned perfectly even after hours of sleeping. Nico was a total opposite of Mr. Sleeping Beauty, but they were perfect like this. Being this lucky is extremely rare, finding your other half, your soulmate... Nico was staring at Will's muscled arms still holding his slender hips like an unbreakable cage of safeness, protecting Nico from every dark demon or even a single unhappy thought, covering him in only happiness. Those strong arms, this beautiful face, this incredible person meant everything to him, his life, his love, his world.

While he still inspected the curves and angles of Will's body, the blond opened his eyes and gave Nico a flawless white smile. Will raised one arm and slowly, barely touching the ivory skin, he traced the lines of Nico's shoulder, neck, face and finally stopping at his cherry lips. Big blue eyes looked back at Nico's black ones. Nico always lost his way in those blue jewels, staring at them in awe.

„Did you sleep well, Sunshine?"

Nico, instead of answering, put his delicate hands on both sides of Will's face, and kissed him passionately. Then, being much smaller than him, he curled up on Will's chest and started purring, just like a kitty. He felt Will's warm breath on the top of his head. He felt his heartbeat. It was slow and steady, almost soothing.

„I can always sleep well with you."

Then they heard the loud sound of the horn calling everyone for dinner.

„Should we go and eat with the other campers like social beings?" Asked Will.

„I think you already know my answer."

„Then what will we eat? I am starving!"

„Well... I have some pomegranate from my stepmother's garden."

„Forbidden food from a forbidden garden of a goddess... sounds good to me."

But neither of them moved. Nico grabbed Will's sweater and held on it tight, and Will didn't want to end the moment. Eating can wait. He would starve to death any time if that's what his baby wishes for.

So they remained in bed, curled up and cuddling, and loving each other for an eternity.


End file.
